la ville s'éveille
by aele
Summary: je dois partir ... adieu mon amour ... je n'ai pas le choix ...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : aele

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : tout public

Chapitre 1 

« Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ? »

Je retiens une remarque ironique. Evidemment que je comprends. Je me contente de hocher de la tête.

« Bien. Je vous donne jusqu'à demain matin pour partir. »

Mon cœur flanche. Je savais que je devais partir, l'homme avait pris un malin plaisir à tout m'expliquer de long en large. Mais je pensais avoir un peu plus de temps. J'acquiesce une seconde fois. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Mon visiteur prend congé, l'air satisfait. Dès qu'il est sorti, je m'appuie contre un mur et me laisse glisser par terre. Les larmes viennent perler au coin de mes yeux.

Le soir arrive. Je sens les ombres glisser, s'allonger, disparaître. Je ne me sens pas le courage de me lever. Un cliquetis de porte. Mon amour rentre.

Il lance un « bonjour » joyeux. Je l'imagine froncer un sourcil étonné en n'entendant pas de réponse. Je l'entends courir dans l'appartement, affolé. Il entre dans la chambre et me trouve, assise par terre, repliée sur moi-même. Ca aussi, je peux l'imaginer.

Je le sens s'agenouiller en face de moi et me parler doucement. Il s'inquiète encore plus quand il remarque mes yeux rougis. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Ils m'ont toujours tellement parlés. Il me berce doucement, sans poser de questions. Il attend que je parle de moi-même. Je me serre contre lui. Je veux profiter de sa présence.

Il me soulève et me pose sur le lit, me dit « je reviens » d'un air tendre, sort de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Je ne bouge pas les yeux du plafond. J'entends les bruits d'instruments manipulés, de placards que l'on ouvre ou que l'on ferme.

Il revient rapidement, un plateau dans les mains. Un plateau-repas. Mes plats froids préférés. Il le pose sur une table de nuit, me met en pyjama, me recouvre de la couette que nous avons achetée il y a un mois. Toujours en me parlant gentiment.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi, prend le plateau-repas et me nourrit comme une enfant. Je n'ai pas faim, mais j'en mange un peu quand même. Quand il voit que je n'en veux plus, il pose le plateau par terre et me serre contre lui.

Je l'aime tellement. Ils vont me tuer à vouloir m'éloigner de mon amour. Mais ils s'en fichent. Je ne suis pas dans les canons autorisés.

Je l'embrasse doucement. Mon tendre amour. Je passe cette dernière nuit dans tes bras. Après, je partirai. Mais tu ne le sais pas. Et tu réponds à mes caresses, passionné et tendre. Cette nuit est ta nuit. Notre dernière nuit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il est 7h00. Je suis réveillée depuis une heure et je l'observe dormir. Je me lève doucement. Il grogne un peu mais ne se réveille pas. Je remplis silencieusement un sac avec mes vêtements et m'habille. Pas la peine de passer à la cuisine, je sais que je n'arriverai pas à manger.

Ça y est. Je suis prête. Prête à partir. A effacer deux ans de vie commune. Deux ans d'amour.

Je regarde une dernière fois l'homme endormi dans le lit. Mon homme. Jusqu'à ce matin. Je me penche et l'embrasse. Il sourit dans son sommeil.

Je prends mon sac et sors de l'appartement. Je me rends compte que j'ai pris les clés, par habitude. Je les glisse dans la boîte aux lettres. Je n'en aurai plus besoin.

Il est 7h30. Je l'ai vu en sortant : la ville s'éveille. Comme dans cette vieille chanson. Mais nous ne sommes pas à Paris. J'arrive à la gare. Un guichet vient d'ouvrir. Je demande un billet pour le premier train en partance. L'Italie. Je n'ai aucun lien avec l'Italie. Personne ne me trouvera.

Le train est en gare. J'ai juste le temps de composter mon billet. Je regarde ma ville disparaître. J'ai mal au cœur. La tête qui tourne. Dans quelques heures, mon amour se réveillera. Mais je serais partie.

Je t'aimais, mon amour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je me suis installée à Rome. Ai trouvé un emploi. Un appartement. Ai refait une vie. Je suis hôtesse dans un grand hôtel. J'ai une vie que l'on pourrait qualifier d'aisée. Mais je pleure. Je pleure silencieusement chaque jour qui passe.  
Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir quitté. Il me manque tellement. Je l'aime tellement malgré le temps passé.  
En envoyant une lettre à mon père pour le rassurer, il m'a répondu qu'ils avaient fait des recherches. Que mon amour dépérissait. Je leur ai écrit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Que j'allais bien. En renvoi de lettre, j'ai eu un mot de mon aimé. Il me demandait pourquoi. Me suppliait de revenir. J'en ai eu le cœur serré. Mon pauvre amour.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

Comme tous les jours, je me dirige vers l'hôtel. C'est un travail intéressant. Je dois être concentrée à tout instant, mais ça me plaît. Je n'avais jamais travaillé, avant. Surtout pas dans ce monde là.   
Je passe dans les vestiaires, me change et prends ma place derrière le comptoir d'accueil. Mon collègue accepte la relève en bougonnant contre ces riches étrangers qui arrivent à n'importe quelle heure.  
Le courrier arrive. Je le répartis par chambres. La dernière lettre me fait tressaillir. Elle est adressée à un certain Fred V. Weasley. C'est une lettre en parchemin, écrite à l'encre verte si caractéristique de Poudlard.  
Je regarde sur le registre. Effectivement, Fred. V. Weasley s'est installé à l'hôtel à 5h15 cette nuit. Il est donc l'étranger après lequel mon collègue râlait.   
Je mets la lettre dans le casier approprié et m'assois, chancelante. Je profite de ces instants où je sais pouvoir m'effondrer, avant le réveil des clients. Fred Weasley … Celui que j'avais fui quelques mois auparavant. Mon tendre amour.   
Je regarde mon planning. Je ne travaille de journée qu'aujourd'hui. Après je travaille de nuit. Je peux m'arranger pour ne pas le voir. Il suffit de demander à un des maîtres d'hôtel. Justement, Pietro vient d'arriver. Je lui demande de tenir le comptoir pendant la matinée pendant que je m'occupe de la régence du restaurant. Il accepte.  
Je m'installe dans le restaurant de manière à voir ce que les serveurs et serveuses font, à être visible de Pietro et à pouvoir observer le hall tranquillement. Vers le milieu de la matinée, je le vois passer. Fred …  
Il a changé. Même de loin, je vois que ses gestes n'ont plus leur grâce d'autrefois. Ses cheveux paraissent avoir perdu leur couleur. Je peux apercevoir la tête maladive qu'il a. Je me sens prête à pleurer. Pietro répond à une question et montre le restaurant. Mon Dieu, faites que … non. Fred acquiesce et sort.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

Je suis en repos pour une semaine. Récupération du travail de nuit. J'ai décidé de visiter mon pays adoptif. Je vais à Turin.  
Me revoilà dans le train. Ca me rappelle trop de souvenirs. Des mauvais souvenirs. Quand je suis partie. Le Poudlard Express. Parce que faire le trajet seule, quand les autres se moquent de vous, ce n'est pas agréable, quoiqu'on dise.  
Je suis assise tranquillement dans un compartiment vide quand quelqu'un entre. Je n'y prends pas garde, plongée dans un livre. Une exclamation m'interpelle. Je lève les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec la dernière personne que je souhaitais revoir.  
Je fais comme si de rien n'était et retourne à mon livre. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de continuer ma lecture que Fred m'arrache le livre des mains et me serre contre lui. Je respire un instant son odeur. Me rassasie de son corps près du mien. J'oublie en un instant les mois de séparation.  
Je le repousse brutalement.  
« Que fais-tu ? »  
Ma vois est cassante, froide. Il paraît dérouté.  
« Tu m'as manqué. Pourquoi ? S'il te plait … pourquoi ? »  
Sa douleur me fait mal. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis désolée.  
« Si j'avais voulu te donner des réponses, je t'aurais écrit. »  
Ses yeux se ternissent. Sa stupeur et sa douleur me font pleurer intérieurement.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
S'il te plait … ne me rends pas cette tâche plus dure. S'il te plait, laisse moi partir … je fais ça pour ton bien.  
« Ne sais-tu que poser des questions ? »   
Oh mon amour, va t'en vite.  
« J'étais tellement inquiet. Nous t'avons cherchée … »   
Pardonne-moi.  
« Je vais bien. Tu peux partir. »   
Obéis. S'il te plait.  
« Je vais jusqu'à Turin. Et même si tu quittes le train à une autre station, je te suis.  
- Tu perds ton temps. »  
Je baisse la tête vers mon livre. A travers le rideau de mes cheveux, je le vois m'observer. Je n'y prête pas garde. Il ne doit pas m'approcher.

Gare de Florence. Je ramasse mes affaires. Fred fait un geste pour se lever. Je le plaque contre la banquette et l'embrasse. Un doux baiser. Comme la veille de mon départ. Je profite de sa stupeur pour sortir rapidement du train et me perdre dans la foule. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas suivie.  
Je déambule dans la gare. Le prochain arrêt du train de Fred est Gênes. J'ai un peu de temps pour choisir où aller.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

« Eh ! La nouvelle ! » m'interpelle la chef de rayon.

Je me retourne.

« Des gens importants vont arriver d'Angleterre. Ils veulent parler aux caissières. Avec ton accent anglais, c'est toi qui va leur parler. Fais attention ! Nous ne supporterons pas l'échec sur cette transaction ! »

Je hoche la tête. Ces américains. Tellement stressés. Je prends ma caisse. Les grands magasins moldus sont très pratiques pour vivre. On se fait engager, hop, on a un travail simple qui nous permet de louer une chambre et de payer la nourriture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis maudite. Il n'y a pas d'autre terme possible. Ce client anglais venu négocier n'est autre que le jumeau de l'homme avec qui j'ai vécu. Merlin, fallait-il vraiment que le sort s'acharne sur moi ?

Georges ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, mais son professionnalisme prend le dessus. Il veut connaître les conditions de travail du magasin. Une histoire de respect du personnel. Je réponds honnêtement. Georges finit l'entretien en me demandant mon numéro de téléphone, histoire de rassurer son associé sur la véracité des réponses.

Je me sens obligée de dire que je n'ai pas de téléphone. Il me demande alors mon adresse. « Ce n'est pas du harcèlement, mais il est pointilleux. » En voyant le regard de la chef, je sais que j'ai intérêt à obéir.

« Je vous contacterai pour vous donner notre réponse définitive. »

Georges parle à la chef, mais c'est moi qu'il regarde. Je n'aime pas ce regard. Il dit clairement qu'on ne va pas en rester là. Il serre la main à la ronde et prend congé.

« Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, petite. Profites-en. » me sourit la chef en ricanant.

Manquait plus que ça.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir est là. Je rentre du travail. Arrivée à la chambre que je loue, je me précipite sous la douche. En laissant glisser le poids de la journée sur ma peau, je pense à Fred. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Georges, à mon plus grand étonnement.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur informes, je vais ouvrir. Georges … Je te déteste. Fred est sur le palier, l'air aussi étonné que moi. Je n'ai le temps de rien faire qu'il m'embrasse passionnément, sous les yeux ébahis de la voisine qui rentre de son travail.

Je réponds à ce baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Je ferme la porte au nez de ma voisine qui reste là, comme un flan. Je serai civilisée plus tard.

Mes vêtements se trouvent vite éparpillés au sol, traçant un chemin jusqu'au lit, rejoints en cela par ceux de celui que j'aime. Le couvre-lit reçoit le même traitement.

Je me retrouve allongée sur mon lit, bloquée par son poids, son odeur, ses lèvres, ses caresses. Je me détends au bout de ses doigts. Je me rassasie de la douceur de sa peau. Je le sens vivre en moi.

J'oublie les interdits. J'oublie la douleur. Je savais déjà n'être qu'à lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveille contre un corps chaud qui m'enserre. J'ouvre les yeux et vois une tignasse rousse contre ma nuque. Je ne peux pas bouger sans le réveiller. Il l'a sûrement fait exprès. Je ne dois pourtant pas me faire d'illusions. Je ne devrais pas être là. Lui non plus. Je ferme les yeux. Quand il aura bougé, je partirai.

Une odeur de thé me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et vois un plateau chargé de tout ce que je mange au petit-déjeuner. Le plateau bouge et se pose par terre. Je tends la main pour attraper un toast en grognant quand un rire me retient.

Je m'enfouis sous les couvertures. Fred me rejoint et me serre contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma belle ? »

Je me recroqueville.

« Ça a un rapport avec la visite que tu as reçu quand je t'ai trouvée mal ne point ? »

Je l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Il rompt le baiser rapidement.

« Ça ne marchera pas. Je veux savoir. Si tu veux, après je pars … »

Il semble sérieux. J'acquiesce.

« Tu dois partir après. Sans poser de questions. Sans vouloir me faire changer d'avis. Sans rien dire. »

Je sais. Ce n'est pas sérieux pour lui. Ca ne peut pas être si grave. Il promet quand même.

« J'ai promis … promis de partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous fassent du mal. Je partais et vous restiez en bonne santé. J'ai accepté. »

Son regard me fait mal. Trahison, je ne lui ai rien dit. Tristesse, je ne lui ai pas fait confiance. Amour, j'ai cherché à le protéger. Espoir, je ne suis pas partie de moi-même.

« J'ai vu des gens souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de me dire que tu aurais pu avoir mal par ma faute. Tu dois refaire ta vie. Oublie-moi. Va t'en. Tu as promis. »

Il se lève et se rhabille. Rassemble toutes ses affaires. Ouvre la porte. Se retourne. Me regarde.

Je me suis levée. Habillée. L'ai suivi vers la porte. Je la ferme sur lui avec deux dernières phrases.

« Oublie-moi et refais ta vie. Adieu. »

Je m'appuie contre la porte. Je viens de laisser partir mon amour une deuxième fois.

« Je t'aime. »

Mon murmure n'a aucun témoin. Je suis seule, maintenant. Désespérément seule. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'essuie mes larmes et ouvre.

« Luna Patrizia Gaïa Lovegood, déclare Fred un genou à terre, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »


	4. épilogue

épilogue

Je marche à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Ma femme a accouché hier. Des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Théodore et Dana. Nos premiers enfants.

Nous nous sommes mariés il y a deux ans. Elle ne voulait pas, au début. Luna craignait pour moi. Elle disait que je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse. Ce qui est faux. Je suis parti sans rien demander, sans une remarque. Mais je suis revenu après.

Elle a mis longtemps à avouer qui était venu la voir et les précisions du plan. Quand j'y repense, j'en frémis encore. Ces horribles personnes.

Nous savions faire de la concurrence à Zonko. Nous savions gagner peu à peu la part majoritaire du marché. Mais nous ne pouvions pas imaginer qu'ils s'inquiéteraient au point de faire partir la petite amie de l'un de nous pour le forcer à se marier avec la descendante de la famille Zonko.

Non, aucun de nous n'a été imaginer ça quand Luna est partie. Georges était marié et c'est sûr que c'était plus dur de faire pression sur sa femme. Alicia a la carrure pour envoyer bouler quiconque lui faisant une telle proposition.

Mais Luna … Luna est plus réservée qu'Alicia, et le chantage qu'ils lui ont fait l'a réellement effrayé. Elle n'a pu qu'accepter. Ma pauvre petite femme. Et cette petite boulotte d'Emma Zonko qui venait régulièrement au magasin "pour mieux nous connaître et pourquoi pas tracer les bases d'un accord". Déjà qu'on était pas d'accord …

Enfin, ils n'ont pas profité de leur plan comme ils le voulaient. Non seulement j'ai épousé ma Luna, mais en plus leurs magasins perdent leur public. Bien fait. Et encore, nous n'avons fait aucune représailles. Ca me frustre toujours autant : on ne s'attaque pas impunément au bonheur des Weasley et de leur entourage …

J'arrive à la chambre de ma femme. Je pousse la porte et la vois endormie. L'accouchement a été dur. Mais je peux voir qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle a changé. Son périple à travers le monde lui a montré qu'elle aussi était capable de faire les choses par elle-même, ce dont elle doutait avant. Elle a fait des études et est maintenant un membre respecté du cercle journalistique.

Elle sourit dans son sommeil. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et lui prends la main. Mes deux enfants sont endormis dans leurs berceaux.

Il est 7h30. Je l'ai vu en venant : la ville s'éveille.

FIN 


End file.
